


Holocron never sold

by Las_Kelli



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Если группа повстанцев нуждается в деньгах, всегда есть тот, кто придёт на помощь с великолепным планом – Эзра Бриджер индахаус!
Kudos: 6





	Holocron never sold

**Author's Note:**

> Блистательная идея с лже-джедаем принадлежит loth_squirrel_kid, так же известному, как Сова, и как падаван, который рано или поздно сведёт меня в могилу :)  
Как обычно - по мотивам происходящего вокруг бреда.  
И как обычно - драббл, который может быть частью Кристалла джедая, а может и нет :)

Гера вышла из кабины, хлопнула на стол гаечный ключ, плюхнулась на диван рядом с Сабиной, хлебнула чаю из её кружки, скрестила руки на груди и сказала:

— Это может быть интересно.

— Что? — спросил Зеб через голову Сабины.

— Они вернулись, — пояснила Гера. — И судя по тому, с какой скоростью и по какой траектории Кейнан вёл гравицикл, мы сейчас можем услышать много интересного.

— Недоволен? — уточнила Сабина, хищно улыбнувшись.

Гера закатила глаза.

— В бешенстве.

Сабина хмыкнула, а Зеб крякнул, почесал затылок и смущённо признался:

— Мне даже как-то неловко... 

— Я тебя умоляю, — перебила его Гера. — Это называется «джедаи с бонусами». С тех пор, как мы завели Эзру, у нас ни минуты покоя, это почти так же, как когда мы только завели Сабину.

— Э! — возмутилась Сабина.

Гера обернулась к ней и подняла бровь.

— Ладно, хорошо, — поторопилась согласиться Сабина, но было поздно.

— Взрыв в грузовом отсеке... 

— Ладно, я поняла... 

— ... мандалорские ругательства готическим шрифтом на крыле Фантома... 

— Гераааа... 

— ... взрыв в каюте Зеба... 

— Аааааа... 

— ... «фиалково-карминовый» Чоппер, твои слова... 

— Я поняла, поняла, — взмолилась Сабина.

Гера смерила её взглядом и улыбнулась.

— В общем, было весело. Примерно как теперь. Он же потом вырастет и станет как Кейнан... 

— Что тоже будет не скучно, в общем-то, — добавила Сабина, и Гера хихикнула.

— Ну да, ты права. Но всё-таки не так весело.

— Идут, — шикнул Зеб.

Кейнан шёл впереди, и на лице у него было написано что-то вроде «отдам падавана в хорошие руки, недорого, быстро, без возврата и гарантии», а Эзра тащился за ним и ныл:

— Ну Кейнан, ну я же только спросить.

Сабина с выражением сдержанного интереса на лице откусила печеньку и набрала в рот чая.

Кейнан резко обернулся к Эзре и рявкнул:

— Ты спрашивал Визаго, почём в наши дни можно загнать голокрон!

Сабина выплюнула обратно в чашку чай вместе с печенькой и закашлялась. Гера с Зебом заботливо постучали её по спине.

— Я же не собирался его продавать, я просто хотел знать! — оправдывался Эзра. — У меня его даже с собой не было, и вот, кстати, мы можем в следующий раз взять его с собой, чтобы Визаго понял, что это такое?

— Мы не будем продавать голокрон, — сквозь зубы сказал Кейнан.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — парировал Эзра, Сабина снова закашлялась и, отчаявшись, отодвинула подальше чашку и печеньку.

Кейнан опешил, и Эзра поспешил воспользоваться полученным преимуществом.

— Наше будущее туманно, — драматически начал он, Кейнан приоткрыл рот, Гера придушенно квакнула, Зеб хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, а Сабина возблагодарила мандалорских богов за то, что отказалась от пищи и воды. — Мы не знаем, в каком положении можем оказаться, и разве, если не будет другого выхода, ты не готов пожертвовать голокроном во благо своих близких? И на этот случай тебе было бы полезно знать, какой именно суммой ты можешь их выручить. Это называется «основы капитализма», — снисходительно пояснил он, и Кейнан открыл рот ещё шире. — Я знаю, ты ничего в этом не понимаешь, но это ничего, ведь у тебя теперь есть я. 

И преданно посмотрел Кейнану в глаза. Кейнан моргнул, закрыл рот и ничего не сказал.

— Я для этого, — доверительно добавил Эзра и приложил ладонь к сердцу. — В том числе. Помимо других неоспоримых достоинств.

— Как, например, то, что ты помещаешься в вентиляцию, — ещё немного хрипло подсказала Сабина.

Эзра ответил ей укоризненным взглядом, давая понять, что способность свободно передвигаться по вентиляции — наименьшее из его достоинств и не стоит упоминания в такой торжественный момент.

Кейнан закрыл глаза и очень медленно вздохнул. Гера подумала, не пора ли его спасать, но решила, что ещё немного он продержится.

— Ты не можешь продать голокрон, — уверенно заявила Сабина.

— Конечно не могу, — терпеливо объяснил Эзра, — он же не мой, он Кейнана. Я больше не торгую краденым, я джедай теперь.

— Ох, — сказал Кейнан и тоскливо посмотрел на Геру. Гера ласково улыбнулась ему и похлопала ладошкой по сиденью рядом с собой. Кейнан благодарно кивнул, сел, и глотнул из Сабининой кружки.

— Да сделайте уже себе свой чай, — бросила ему Сабина и вернулась к Эзре. — Да нет, болван, не поэтому.

— Не поэтому? — обрадовался Эзра.

— Ааааа... — тихонько взвыл Кейнан, и Гера ободряюще похлопала его по коленке.

— Да нет, не то не поэтому! Короче, кто купит у тебя закрытый голокрон?

— Визаго? — с надеждой предположил Эзра.

— Он не такой кретин. Если б он был кретином, его бы даже Кейнан мог обсчитать. А не наоборот, как всегда происходит. Ну, если б вообще умел.

Кейнан молча забрал обратно кружку, которую было вернул Сабине, и демонстративно допил чай. Гера под столом наступила Сабине на ногу.

— А! — сказала Сабина и шмыгнула носом. — Я хочу сказать — Визаго очень умён, редкого ума кретин.

Кейнан поперхнулся последним глотком чая. Зеб забрал оставшуюся половинку сабининого печенья и довольно захрустел.

— В общем, я к чему, — продолжила Сабина, пнув Зеба под столом. — Если ты попробуешь продать голокрон, тебе придётся его открыть. Если ты его откроешь — ты спалишься, что джедай, и вместо того, чтобы купить у тебя голокрон, тебя скорее самого продадут Империи.

— У меня есть план, — торжествующе ответил Эзра.

— Только не это, — сказали хором все.

Эзра откашлялся.

— Мне нужен джедай, — сообщил он, бросил взгляд на Кейнана, и добавил: — не ты. Ты не подойдёшь. Мне нужен джедай, отчаянно нуждающийся в деньгах.

— Так и чем в таком случае не подойдёт Кейнан? — поинтересовалась Гера, и Сабина с Зебом засмеялись.

— Лже-джедай, — пояснил Эзра. — Как Кейнан, только наоборот. Он выдаёт себя за не-джедая, а мне нужен не-джедай, выдающий себя за джедая.

— Хочу посмотреть на этого идиота, — прокомментировала Сабина.

— В общем, — продолжил Эзра, — мы принесём голокрон, он сделает вид, что его открывает, а на самом деле я его открою. Идеальный план!

— За исключением того, — встрял Кейнан, — что ты пытаешься продать не принадлежащий тебе голокрон с помощью несуществующего ложного джедая — да, помимо этого, план отличный, Эзра.

— А по-моему, вы усложняете, — сказал Зеб. — Зачем тебе лже-джедай, когда есть Сабина. Она мандалорка, она выйдет в своём шлеме, рванёт чё-нить сходу вместо приветствия, и все будут её слушать, пока она не скажет «разойтись».

— О, — обрадовалась Сабина, — а эдак я смогу загнать голокрон вместе с Эзрой!

— Ты не можешь меня загнать, — возмутился Эзра, — я тебе не принадлежу! Как минимум, меня нельзя продать без разрешения Кейнана!

— Где подписать? — спросил Кейнан.

Эзра смерил его обвиняющим взглядом и патетически пронудел:

— Я думал, нас связывает нечто большее.

— Да, — согласился Кейнан и вздохнул. — Моя совесть.

— Нет, — задумчиво сказала Гера, — ну на крайний случай, если мы будем, как выражается Эзра, отчаянно нуждаться в деньгах... 

— ГЕРА!!!

— Ладно, ладно, дорогой, что ты так орёшь. Мы не будем продавать Эзру. Продадим голокрон, действительно.

_Несколько лет спустя._

— Кейнан, кажется, мы сломали голокрон.

— Прости, Эзра.

— Чего?! Ты что?! Это же был мой план, ты вообще был против, это всё я виноват, я знаю, как ты им дорожил, и если бы не я…

— Я знаю, ты планировал продать его и купить половину Лотал-Сити. Мне жаль. Теперь твоё будущее туманно.

— Кейнан.

— Эзра?

— Я люблю тебя, конечно, но ты иногда мне так прям не нравишься, ты не представляешь.

— Возможно, я для этого. В том числе. Помимо прочих... 

— Ой всё. Забудь.


End file.
